Alone in my heart
by NotInsanejustcrazy
Summary: After 3D. Sora meets one of those locked inside. Who is it? Oneshot UPDATE: now Twoshot! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alone in my heart

**AN. I own nothing. Hope you all enjoy!**

Falling, falling, falling. Sora fell past the feelings of loss, of failure, past the pain, past the sorrow, Sora fell deeper than ever. He had failed the Mark of Mastery exam. He had failed, thanks to the darkness, thanks to himself... If not for Riku, Sora would have been lost forever. When he heard the news Sora felt miserable. Sure, he was happy for Riku. Nevertheless, the news that he had failed, had hurt him deeply. So Sora dreamed and he fell deeper into despair, deeper into darkness.

Deep inside Sora's heart a presence awoke, a presence that felt the darkness, but could not interact with Sora anymore. He had used his last bit of strength to contact Sora. He hid in the darkness he knew all too well, until Sora's heart gave him the strength to appear ever so slightly deep, deep inside Sora's heart.

Sora fell until he reached the place where it all began, in more ways than one, the start of his journeys, the start of the Keyblade... Sora had reached the innermost corner of his being and stood atop the stained glass that showed him and his closest friends.

The other heart climbed up the side of the glass tower. The last time he was here, he did battle with the other side of his heart. Had he won? Or lost? He walked up the side and to the top where Sora was waiting...

Looking around, Sora could see a small area under a blanket of darkness. Inside the darkness, Sora felt movement, and a presence all too familiar. Sora called out "Who's there?"

A voice responded "A friend, Sora. I am here to help."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than your name Sora. I have been inside your heart for quite a while; I know who Kairi is and even Riku..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much. Can you help me, I'm starting to fade, it's taking all my strength just to be here..."

Sora closed his eyes and focused on the strange figure. Weakened by his giving, Sora collapsed summoning his Keyblade to use it as a crutch.

"Thank you Sora."

"You said you were here to help. How?"

"I was an apprentice to a great Keyblade Master. While I was still young before the Other ruined everything including my life. I still know enough to help you. Let us start with a test, walk forward, can you do it?"

Sora stood up, weakened but all together all right. Next, he moved one step forward, then another before he had crossed the halfway point across the stained glass floor. The dark area doubled in size. Then the voice spoke again "Good. Now can you defend yourself?"

A group of Shadows creeped up on Sora, Sora slashed and fought quickly defeating his foe by the power of the Keyblade. Another group arose behind Sora.

"Watch out Sora!"

Sora turned and fought, and fought wave after wave of Heartless that came after him until he sat down exhausted. The Heartless then stopped, retreating from his mind, their job done.

"You feel that Sora? That is darkness in your heart. It seeks to counter the light within. My heart was forced to be unbalanced; I have an absence of one force and completeness in the other."

"Who did that to you?"

"Xehanort."

"He hurt me too, he almost took me completely."

"How would you like the strength to fight him, I can give it to you."

"How?"

"Simple, let me in..."

Sora again focused and gave the being access to his heart and mind. The figure still shrouded in darkness left the growing dark corner and entered the brightness of Sora's light. The figure walked slowly before raising his arm and allowing more Shadows to appear. Without a word they fought, Sora being impressed by his new friend's strength and agility. Within seconds they stood apart, the last heartless defeated and the dark cloud now over half of Sora's heart.

"How can I fight like you?"

"Simple, open your heart to the darkness!"

"The darkness? Who are YOU?"

"I am Vanitas, the apprentice and creation of Xehanort. And I am here to help you achieve great things!"

The cloud vanished showing an opposite picture of Vanitas with his Keyblade stretched out covering half the heart.

"Thanks to you Sora, I am able to live again!"

Then they fought, Sora's strength split in two, half going to Vanitas and half to Sora who now felt weakened.

Vanitas yelled "What's yours is mine!" before a massive X appeared and struck Sora sending him flying back onto his side of their heart. Vanitas walked forward corrupting the space between when...

"No! Not you again. It's always about your friends isn't it Ventus?"

A shining light appeared. Armor appeared around Sora giving him strength and the two fought again... It was not long before the winner stood above the loser... And the winner's eyes opened revealing the sky above.

Kairi walked and saw Sora get up _"Why does he look so different?" _She spoke, "Hey sleepy head, I thought you were going to sleep all day."

The winner said "Not quite, Kairi. Can you give me a minute I need to think."

"Sure, just don't think too long, we wouldn't want Lea beating you to being a Keyblade Master would we?"

"No."

The winner stood up, summoned his Keyblade and left to seek his true purpose.

**Cliffhanger ending. Never to be resolved... What do you think of the ending? Did Sora win or lose?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in my Heart part 2 Not alone!

**Thank you to Ilessthan3KH for encouraging me to write another chapter, and now for the stunning conclusion!**

Sora stood up and looked around at the dark area that used to be his heart that used to be his body. Next to him was the damaged and discarded armor that protected him twice before and both times, he lost... "What can I do now?"

Kairi returned to see Sora looking out over the water, Keyblade in hand. _"That's not his usual Keyblade, where did he get it?"_ She decided to speak, "Hey Sora! New Keyblade I see, I like it. Where's it from?"

Sora responded, "Look at this tiny place, in a way I was born from here by body shaped by a resident of these waters and when I was dying I returned here weakened. I once visited this island where I saw a boy, much like you Kairi..." Turning to face the girl, "He radiated with light, despite his weak heart..."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and went into a defensive posture, "Sora? What's wrong with you?"

"My name's not Sora, not anymore, I am Vanitas. And you, Kairi are in big trouble because I am back from Oblivion!"

Kairi charged, in anger at the posessed body of her friend a ferocious war cry sprouting from her lungs. Vanitas teleported behind Kairi and launched a dark attack sending dark rays out each reaching trying to grab the girl and hold her for the dark Keyblade user. She turned around and fought off one, two, three but the forth connected and grabbed her inviting more rays to come forth, five, six, seven, eight rays grabbed her pulling her down into unconsciousness. Her last words before falling into darkness were, "Sora, if you are in there save me, please, save me."

Sora wandered through his memories running quickly away from a Heartless in his mind, now unable to use the Keyblade. The Heartless was a mere Shadow, but even a Shadow could be deadly to a Keyblade-less Sora. Sora ran now in the World that Never Was running from the Heartless through the streets of the Dark City. That is when a figure in a black coat dropped from the sky and eliminated the Shadow with a Kingdom Key. The Shadow fell apart into a dozen Shadows fighting the unknown figure, after repeated attacks the figure achieved victory and walked to Sora where the figure removed her hood revealing her black hair and familiar face.

"You! You're that girl! Who-who are you?"

"Sora, I'm so happy I have this chance to meet you. I'm Xion."

"Xion..." It came back, all the memories that Xion and Roxas had, all the ice creams, and missions, the shock was almost too much until it boiled down to the last memory of her fading and Roxas grabbing her hand... "Xion, no, no you didn't have to go..."

"Yes I did, Sora so that you could stop Xemnas, and now you have to get free so you can save Kairi."

"Kairi! What's happened?"

Roxas walked out of a dark alley and said "Vanitas has taken her hostage; we need to get you out of here so you can save her." Roxas pulled out his two Keyblades and handed over the Oathkeeper.

Sora, started tearing up, grabbing the Oathkeeper and saying, "Thanks guys. I can't believe you would do all this for-for me..."

The damaged suit of armor fell from the sky and it said in a voice young in age but old in wisdom, "Of course, Sora we all owe our continued existence to you. All of us."

Xion then spoke, "Let's go, Kairi's waiting."

The group of four walked through the darkness until they reached Memory Skyscraper that was when the world faded into a barren field; numerous Keyblades marked the place where their masters died.

Riku walked outside to find what was keeping his friends held up, the last thing he expected to find was a note,

_"Dear, Riku_

_ How are you? We have never met, but I know all about you. Including how you gave yourself over to the darkness. Now, I have people you care about, and the only way to get them back is to give yourself to the darkness again. I'll see you around Riku..._

_With no love, Vanitas"_

Riku ran forward in a frantic rush, summoning a Corridor to the darkness Riku arrived at Yen Sid's tower note in hand. Arriving in the middle of a meeting between Mickey and Yen Sid, Riku simply said, "Help them."

Vanitas carried his victim through the hallways of Castle Oblivion, she was squirming, "Now, now Princess, don't struggle something amazing awaits you..." The boy kept walking holding onto the Princess until he arrived at an ornate door unlike any others in the castle, reaching into his pocket, Vanitas pulled out a card and opened the door to the Chamber of Waking.

Kairi looked around and saw Sora or Vanitas as he called himself drop another victim this one was Belle. Along the walls were the other five princesses in various stages of consciousness. In the chair located in the middle, a boy slept peacefully.

Riku and Lea stood in front of Yen Sid as he explained the situation, all the princesses kidnapped and Sora was gone, the closest he could find was a world between light and dark, Castle Oblivion. Mickey left to secure the area and search the basements with a warning that Vanitas is "Deadly" as well as an utterance about others. Riku searched the top floors while Lea was silent, looking at each wall as if gold were behind it. Riku opened another door leading to his island home where he saw Sora waiting for him.

Sora walked with his friends beside him through the Keyblade Graveyard. In the middle of a crossroads between the many downed keys waited a doorway to the deepest corner of the conjoined hearts. With no hesitation, they walked in, back to where Sora lost his battle to Vanitas. In the middle Vanitas stood, complete again with his face showing a reflection of Sora's. "Well, well Sora, it appears you found some friends, my congratulations. But, not even these three can defeat me, not now that I am close to having the mightiest weapon of all..." He summoned his Keyblade and proclaimed, "The X-Blade will be mine again, and when that happens" pointing to Ventus "your body will awaken and the last thing you see will be my victory!"

Riku walked towards his friend, unsure as to his reality. Sora turned and said, "Riku, I was kidnapped by-by Vanitas, but I got free, I can't go back he's too powerful the only thing that can stop him is the power of darkness. I know it's hard but Riku please... to save Kairi and-and the others turn yourself over to the dark."

"Okay Sora, for Kairi, I will unleash the darkness in my heart to save her and the other Princesses." Riku focused onto his heart and released the cage on the darkness inside allowing the dark power to course through his veins with incredible pain to himself Riku stood up, his eyes yellow with rage and his hands shaking with darkness. Riku looked around and saw Sora was gone, a dark corridor in his place.

Vanitas looked around at the princesses assembled and summoned their hearts waiting to challenge Riku with the completed Keyblade of People's Hearts. While inside his mind a battle raged, and there he was winning. Riku crossed the portal and arrived in a room with a chair, the princesses on the floor. Riku ran to Kairi and grabbed her saying, "Kairi! Kairi, please open your eyes!"

Sora then spoke, "It's of no use, her heart belongs to me now, her heart is in this Keyblade as it should be, and your heart will soon be swallowed by the darkness..."

"Vanitas, I assume, give Kairi back her heart, and Sora his. Now!"

"No. You're needed as a vessel for darkness, as is Sora. Now, I guess we need to duel. A pity, I was hoping you would give yourself over willingly..."

The two boys clashed violently. A slash here parried with the other's Keyblade. A stray stop spell flew out hitting a princess, Riku felt guilty his rage had endangered those he had meant to save. Riku decided to do the best thing he could, surrender. Lifting up his hands, dropping the Keyblade and hoping Sora was able to help.

Sora fought against Vanitas, dodging a blow and countering with two more, Roxas and Xion jumped forward launching attacks full of light from their Keyblades. Vanitas countered before struck by Ventus. Vanitas fell to the ground, and the glass shattered sending all five of them down into empty space. Roxas, and Xion flew over to Sora and Roxas said, "We can't beat him seperated, take our power and use it to beat him. Please Sora, save Kairi and Riku, you're our only hope..." The pair faded and Sora summoned Oblivion, hoping to send Vanitas there.

Riku saw Vanitas stagger and fall to the ground and he echoed out, "No, no your-your body submits, your heart succumbs, so why does your mind resist?"

Riku turned and saw Mickey walk into the room, "Vanitas, gosh I thought you would be with Xehanort, why are you here alone?"

Vanitas, gasping and clutching his head in pain said, "I saw my master and begged to join his glorious cause but, ow, he had found his thirteenth vessel already and he said I was 'useless and redundant' so I vowed to defeat him at his own game, and prove to him I'm stronger!" With great effort he stood and pointed the Keyblade at himself, "The first step is for you to get out of my heart!"

Riku yelled, "Vanitas, NO!" It was too late, the Keyblade broke apart and the hearts floated up returning home, including two more that went at the chair into Ventus' sleeping body. Sora's body fell as Kairi awoke. Kairi ran towards Sora shouting, "No! I won't let you go again!" The body fell into her arms and the eyes opened. Meanwhile Ventus' body awoke and he said, "We are awake and we will defeat Xehanort. We are Ventus and Vanitas, reconciled into the perfect entity of light and darkness."

Sora awoke and said, "Kairi, you-you saved me. Even in my heart the only thing that kept me moving was you, thank you."

Lea arrived, "So this is the chamber Xemnas wanted... smaller than I thought." They all laughed at his bad joke, deep down worried about what the future held in store.

Back at the tower the Keyblade users all five of them, Yen Sid spoke, "So we have found another guardian of light, next we need to find Aqua and Terra, Xehanort has an army, we will need one as well..."

The End...?

**So what do you think?**


End file.
